Alien Encounters
by Lucenja
Summary: An alien race has mobile suit data that sends the former Gundam pilots, Relena Darlian, and others at a race to stop the war on planet X52. However, can they find and convince the queen to take back her throne?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter One**

Its almost been two years since the events of Endlesswaltz and Quatre R. Winner, along with the Maganac Corp., is still cleaning up outer space and Earth. After awhile Quatre decided that the broken up pieces of mobile suits should be sent into the sun. Earth had enough junkyards as it was. Duo Maxwell however asked Quatre for the smaller parts such as nuts, bolts, fuel lines, etc., to be sent to his business on the L2 Colony. Quatre had no problems with that and so he complied. Much to Quatre's delight he'd hired three new employees in helping with getting rid of the debris. The first two were named Natte and Jare. Natte was handsome with cropped blonde hair, cleft chin, and green eyes. Jare was also handsome but with short spiky jet black hair, small nose, lips, and hazel eyes. It was the third from this small group that caught his attention. Her name is Nita Lavishum and the minute she walked into his office, Quatre felt weak. He'd some how managed not to make an idiot of himself during the interview then congratulated her on being part of his clean up team. As of now the sudden memory of when Trowa and Duo first met her for the first time played in his mind.

'_The three of them were in Quatre's comfortable office, talking about nothing in particular when there was a firm knock on the door. This was followed by a gentle feminine voice._

"_Quatre, its Nita. Is it alright to come in?"_

"_Yes," he meekly called out._

_A moment later and Nita walked in. She had natural wavy honey blonde hair down to her shoulders, startling yet fascinating bright blue eyes, small nose, soft pink lips, and flawless light tanned skin. Today she wore the short sleeved top and black slacked uniform Quatre provided to all employees. It was then that he realized they were standing and probably staring longer than usual._

"_Oh, should I come back some other time Quatre?"_

"_No, no."_

_Nita walked up to his desk and handed him a thick vanilla file. He plopped it down on the desk. When he looked back at her, Nita's eyes held sadness._

"_I'm afraid Jare found two more floaters."_

_Quatre gave a sad sigh and replied, "That's too bad."_

"_Rashid has already notified the families and told them what shuttle the bodies will be coming on."_

"_Thanks Nita. Oh, these are my good friends. Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell."_

_Her sadness turned into a warm friendly smile._

"_Oh yes. Quatre's told me a few adventures you've had."_

_Duo grinned mischievously while saying, "I could tell you a few more myself."_

_Nita laughed then said she should go. As soon as she'd left Duo said what was really on his mind._

"_Wow! Talk about filling out clothes in all the right places!"_

_Trowa, smirking for the first time, held a silent agreement with the comment. The conversation then went to asking Quatre what he knew about Nita's life._

"_Come to think of it I've never had an opportunity to really get to know her." '_

This long memory was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock.

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," said a cheerful female voice.

Recognizing it as Relena's he sprang from his chair to the door. The Vice Minister gave him a hug then they took a seat across from each other.

"Relena, you look more happier than usual."

"Lady Une contacted me a few days ago. Heero has become a part time Preventer on L1. He's a Preventer Technician, helping to make Preventer technology easier to understand for new employees and also harder for anyone trying to hack into any programs. I actually went to one of his classes that he holds Monday through Friday."

"Did he see you?"

"Nothing escapes his notice, you know that."

"True."

"We had lunch. Although our conversation was quiet it was pleasant."

"Interesting. How does he look?"

"He's let his hair grow a little bit longer along with a goat tee. He smiles more but for those of us who know him there's still that soldier side of him."

"That's something that will be with him until he dies Relena."

"I know. Well, I didn't just come all this way to talk about Heero."

"Why are you here," he asked, wanting to really know.

Relena slightly blushed when saying, "I'm here to have lunch with Natte."

Surprise registered on Quatre's face.

"When did you meet Natte?"

She smiled while answering, "While on Earth. I've also met Nita. What Duo said about her is true. Why don't you bring her to the Preventer Anniversary party? Who knows, maybe you'll get married."

Quatre blushed while answering in an embarrassed laugh, "Well I wouldn't go that far."

"Maybe not. Will you come with her?"

"Why are you being so persistent in this?"

Relena got up to say instead, "I should be going. Can't wait to see you both at the party!"

She briskly walked out before he opened his mouth.

**Chapter Two**

Nita felt flattered that Quatre wanted to take her to the Preventer party. In a way she was curious about some of the people she'd read in the newspapers. After work she went in search of the perfect dress. Quatre and her left a few days early to get to Earth. Quatre had reserved two rooms for them at one of Germany's best hotels. The party would be in three days. Nita dragged Quatre out to see the beautiful sights of the city. He was so into seeing Nita happy that he forgot to ask Nita about her life. On the night of the party a limo was waiting outside the hotel. Quatre was waiting outside his door. Nita wasn't long in coming out. His eyes softened on her. The dress was an off white color. The top of the dress dipped low but nothing too low to offend anyone. The sleeves were elastic and were pulled down showing her shoulders. She wore a simple gold necklace around her elegant neck. Her matching earrings glinted a little from the lights above. Quatre glanced down to see her matching off white shoes.

"Nita... you look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thanks. You look handsome in your tux."

"Let's not keep the driver waiting."

The media was there and the moment Quatre stepped out with Nita by his side the photographers went crazy with clicking away. They hurried inside where they were greeted with stares. Relena broke this by hurrying over to greet them.

"Welcome Quatre, Nita! The party is outside in the Garden section."

The couple followed the thin line of people roaming around the hall, looking at scattered paintings along the walls, until finally they reached double automatic doors that slid back. The Garden section was exactly what it had been named for and small to large groups of people were having a wonderful time. Tables were packed with a variety of different foods, fruits, desserts, and drinks. Quatre introduced Nita to practically everyone, including Sally and Wu Fei. Sally had on a lovely strapless floor length emerald green dress with pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was up in some new style. Wu Fei looked annoyed at being at the party but soon found himself in an interesting conversation with Nita. Eventually she left to go refill her plastic cup.

Heero Yuy had been talking to some people when Nita caught his attention. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked slowly toward her. She threw the cup away then gracefully walked back inside the building. Along the hall way her straight posture and polite manners screamed of royalty. Finally alone, she was looking at a painting. Heero eyed her more carefully. From more than a few women at the party he'd heard them talk enviously of Nita's hourglass figure. They were right in being so. She had heavy yet perky breasts and to complete the female jealousy she also had natural beauty. He'd check her records out later on. Her back was to him as he continued walking toward her.

"Well, Quatre was right when he said you'd eventually come to check me out."

Heero stood next to her and gave a brief chuckle. Their eyes met and Heero couldn't help but be hypnotized by her.

"So," he said slowly, "tell me a bit about yourself."

Meanwhile, Natte and Jare were in a rented car, trying to find the Preventer building. Tonight the streets were crowded with other vehicles. Jare was becoming impatient but found something else to explode about.

"She should've told us where she'd be just in case!"

"I'm just as mad but it won't solve anything. As soon as we get there and pull Nita out hopefully no one will get hurt."

Jare sighed, his anger diminished as he replied, "Yeah, we can't take any chances in having anyone find out who she really is."

"Hey, I think I've spotted it."

"I spot security so we'll have to sneak in from the back."

"That won't be hard for us. Oh crap! Look who else is here!"

Jare followed Natte's terrified gaze at five all in black figures on top of the roof.

Back at the party, Quatre was looking for Nita. Someone mentioned seeing her go inside. So he went in search of her there. Quatre saw her talking to Heero. His pace quickened to join in. When Heero faced him Relena's words rang true. One thing she didn't mention was that he'd gotten a little bit taller, about Duo's height Quatre calculated.

"Hi Quatre," Nita said pleasantly.

"Don't let me stop the conversation. Its good to see you again Heero."

"Likewise," Heero replied flatly.

Nita sensed the awkward tones then went on talking. Suddenly, gasps of surprises reached their ears. The three of them started to see what was happening when running feet came from behind them. Natte and Jare grabbed Nita. Jare then flung Nita over his shoulder and they were off again.

Quatre called after them, "Jare! Natte! What's going on?"

They didn't answer only kept going. Men in all black and guns went running past the two.

Heero couldn't help but say, "What the hell do they want with Nita? Quatre, what do you know about her?"

"Nothing really. We've got to go after them!"

"I'm sure one of them will contact you. We need to make sure everyone is alright. Come on."

Heero had to steer the blonde back to the party. Lady Une was telling the guests it was just an unexpected training exercise.

**Chapter Three**

It was a long time before Rashid answered his call. Quatre notified his friend of what happened and told him he'd be back as soon as Nita, Natte, or Jare contacted him that they were okay. He ended the call and turned back to the small group of friends standing there. The President of ESUN, Relena, Lady Une, Sally, Wu Fei, and Heero were there. Heero set his laptop computer down on an open space of the table. He turned it on and did some fast typing.

"Quatre, what's Nita's last name?"

"Lavishum. I've already done a background check."

Lady Une now asked, "What are Natte's and Jare's last names?"

He recited them and everyone waited for a reply. Une stood watching Heero.

His fingers were momentarily poised above the keys when Une said, "I give you permission to hack into the FBI files."

Twenty or so minutes passed before Heero abruptly stopped. His eyes briefly shifted to Une then to Quatre.

Une said to them all, "Either someone deleted their files or they never existed. I'm sorry Quatre."

The blonde looked hurt as he said, "But why? Why would someone do this or why would they have lied to me?"

Relena tried to comfort him but it did no good.

The President said, "For now there's nothing to do but wait. Its time for the guests to leave, excuse me."

Heero closed the computers top, tucked it under his arm, and had Quatre come with him. Outside the media was just rolling up. Heero had Quatre follow him to his own vehicle. They silently got into Heero's black 4x4 pickup truck. He didn't start it but asked his friend another question.

"I was watching Nita's movements before actually talking to her. Does there seem to be anything unusual about her manners?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I'm only guessing but, could it be possible that Nita is of royalty?"

Quatre thought for a minute then replied, "Actually I have noticed that she's quite graceful. As for her manners they weren't unusual to me."

Heero nodded but said nothing more. He started the truck and took Quatre to his hotel.

Heero went inside with Quatre to see if indeed any messages had been left for him.

"I'm sorry sir but there are none."

Quatre turned away with an even sadder expression. The former Zero pilot walked along side the fifth Gundam pilot to his room.

"Heero, if she is of royalty why go through doing all of this?"

Heero shrugged to say, "Some people love the attention or what they can get away with."

"I really hope its neither of those things."

"I know. Here's my number just in case."

He produced a white card. Quatre took it and continued walking by himself to his room.

Quatre had just finished brushing his teeth when the phone shrilled to life.

"Hello?"

"Its Trowa. Rashid told me what happened. Have there been any messages she left?"

"None."

He then told him of the discussion he'd had with Heero.

Trowa said, "Mm. He's right. I just wanted to know how your holding up. Contact me on any new developments."

"Will do. Bye."

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting much sleep, Quatre kept the lamp on. He also flipped the tv on. Quatre didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the sound of loud knocking awoke him. He flung the door open to see a soaking wet and disheveled Nita standing in front of him. He pulled her in then closed the door.

"Don't be mad at us Quatre," she pleaded.

"Just tell me who you really are and what's going on?"

Her eyes diverted to the carpet floor and she answered, "If I told you then I'd have to prove it to you."

Nita looked back up at him.

"I only came back to tell you that I've enjoyed working with your company. Forget about me."

Nita went to give him a kiss on the cheek but felt his soft lips on hers. Quatre started to press her to him but she pushed him away. The next thing he knew she was running out of the room, down the hall, and pushed the hotel door wide open. Quatre went after her but stopped at hearing the pouring rain. He shouted her name but Nita kept running. She reached the side door of a car and got in. The overhead dome light came on to reveal the driver. Natte didn't look pleased but said nothing. The car roared off and Quatre wanted to go after them.

"Get back inside," said a familiar gruff voice.

"Heero?"

**Chapter Four**

The perfect soldier entered Quatre's room. The still hurt blonde told him what Nita said.

"When they weren't looking I placed a tracking device under the car. Get Trowa out here as soon as possible tomorrow."

"What for?"

"He's willing to help us out and besides, having another person will do us some good. I'll be back after you've gotten sleep and taken care of Trowa's arrangements."

Heero went on his way. It wasn't until late afternoon when Trowa's shuttle arrived. Quatre had a taxi come get Trowa and bring him back to the hotel. Upon seeing his tall slender friend his spirits brightened for the moment.

"Where's Heero?"

Trowa had been updated before deciding to come. At that moment Heero walked up to them.

"I want to go through Nita's belongings," he stated.

Quatre had been able to obtain the second key card from the desk clerk. With no more time to waste Quatre opened the door and went in.

"What the," he said in surprise.

"There's nothing here," Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.

Heero walked the rest of the way in then checked the bathroom as well.

"Did the clerk forget to tell you that Nita came back for her things," Heero asked Quatre, frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure he would've said something," Quatre answered.

"Okay, we're going to have the tracker tell us where they are right now."

They stormed out, or rather Heero did, out of the hotel. Naturally Heero drove with Trowa up front with him and Quatre sitting in the extended part of the cab.

The 4x4 entered a pot holed parking lot of a low renting motel. There were only four other cars parked in their slots. The pickup parked in any empty space and the three of them quickly got out.

"She's here? Looks awful," Quatre muttered.

Heero left them for a few seconds then returned to say, "She's in room 125 around back."

They walked carefully to the back until finding the room. There was only one white car sitting in the lot. Quatre knocked and got out of the way as Heero and Trowa got into their positions. When seeing them she abruptly started to slam the door but Trowa intercepted by throwing all his body weight against it.

"We don't want to hurt you Nita," Heero announced.

Trowa quickly shut the door behind him.

Nita hissed in anger, "You fools!"

"Whatever it is your in we can help," pleaded Quatre.

"The only two people who can help me are Jare and Natte."

"Where are they," asked Heero.

"On their way back with another rented car. How'd you find me?"

"A tracking device."

"Terrific," she mumbled.

Quatre kept pleading, "Please, let us help you."

"None of you could protect me! Even if I told the truth then I'd have to prove it. We don't have time for that."

"Why don't you try to make us understand, then we'll decide on the "prove it" point," Heero said.

Anger reflected from her eyes but her mind was racing with the thought of telling the truth. Her anger was quick to subside and she plopped down on the bed.

"The name I've given is true."

Nita paused a few seconds before cautiously continuing on.

"The only thing is that I'm not from your planet."

"Huh? What kind of game are you trying to play," Heero said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Its no joke. I'm from planet X52. It takes a full day to get there. My shuttle is cloaked on L2. Natte and Jare are royal officers from my government."

Quatre asked, "Why are you here?"

Before she could answer they were interrupted by a knock. Trowa opened the door and the two men entered. Natte and Jare showed no surprise at the sight of the others.

Sensing that there had been a conversation going on, Natte was the firs to ask the unexpected guests, "Has she told you who she is?"

Heero replied, "Just that she's who she says she is and something about being from a planet named X52."

Jare spoke up to say, "Disregard what she's told all of you."

Nita interjected, "Maybe it would be best to tell someone."

"It wouldn't do any good," Jare thundered angrily.

"Besides," Natte declared, "we'll be leaving sometime soon."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Heero himself declared.

The two men gave him an odd look.

Jare said, "Why's that?"

"You actually think we'd come here without backup," he asked, bluffing, "I have a team of Preventers surrounding this entire area. Don't do anything stupid."

Nita placed both hands on either side of Natte and Jare's arms.

She said seriously, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Don't try to find us again."

Then within a blink of an eye the three figures went sketchy and were gone.

**Chapter Five**

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months after the strange disappearance of Nita, Natte, and Jare. For Heero he was still baffled as to what had happened in that motel room. He silently confessed to himself that maybe Nita was telling the truth but didn't want to dismiss any other possible and logical explanations. Heero also had an APB out on the trio on earth and the Colonies. As for Quatre he returned to the corporation feeling down in the dumps. Friends and family did their best to cheer him up but to of no avail. Trowa found the off white dress in Nita's suitcase and Quatre took it with no hesitation. Right now it was laid out in a guest bedroom with the matching shoes placed on the floor at the end of the bed. Unexpectedly Relena got a call from a worried Natte while in her office. His voice was a little bit higher than usual.

"Relena you've got to help us!"

"My God you do realize that there's an APB out on you three?"

"I know!"

"What's wrong?"

"Its Nita, she's terribly ill. We've given her medication but its not working!"

"Stay calm. I need you to tell me where your at."

He gave her directions then hung up.

Sitting in the passengers seat of an unmarked car with binoculars to her eyes was Lady Une. Heero was driving at a far away distance.

"Its Relena alright," she announced, "You were right , Natte would contact her sooner or later."

"Mm. There was talk about her seeing someone with Natte's profile."

"Backup isn't far away."

Heero pressed the accelerator down a little harder. In her SUV Relena wondered what sort of condition Nita would be in. Nothing too serious she hoped. Reaching her destination Relena parked the SUV among other cars then got out with a black duffle bag. She hurried over to a nearby taxi and got in. Heero kept up but at a regular distance. The taxi drove out to a small country town not too far away from the city. It pulled into an empty driveway of a house and Relena paid. She walked four houses down until coming to a ragged brick house with high grass. Relena pretended to be interested in it then disappeared around back. When she didn't reappear Lady Une and Heero made their way to the house by foot. Une radioed backup to stay at a distance. She followed Heero up the rickety porch and he motioned to her that people were in the far left room. They carefully peered inside.

Nita was pale and sweat slowly slid down the sides of her face. Two medium sized fans were blowing cold air on her from time to time. She was laying on a bare mattress. She was wearing a thin cotton nightie and she was half covered with a thin sheet up to her waist. The smell of her illness filled Relena's nostrils but the Minister went in. Jare was sitting in a rocking chair with worry in his eyes. Natte stood next to her with an equal expression.

"Thanks for coming."

"Have you taken her temperature?"

"Last time it was 103."

"Oh my gosh!"

Relena felt Nita's forehead and said with surprise, "She's on fire! Get a cold washcloth, fold it, and put it on her forehead."

Relena unzipped the bag and produced a thermometer and put it under Nita's tongue. Natte was back and did what Relena asked.

Heero said in a low tone, "Its time to move in."

Une agreed and radioed for backup to hurry it up.

Within seconds the outside of the house was surrounded by Preventer forces. Another team broke the back door in and Lady Une quickly walked to the room of where the suspects were. A not too surprised Relena didn't say anything right away. Heero eventually followed after checking the entire house out. Jare and Natte were cuffed and escorted outside.

Une said to Relena, "Sorry, but it had to be done this way."

"I understand. Be careful with Nita, she's got the flu."

Heero said nothing to Relena as he gently lifted Nita up. She was light as a feather in his arms. He placed her in the backseat of the car along with turning the a/c on. After that Relena went back to work but not before asking Une if she could be allowed to see Nita whenever she had a free chance. Lady Une had no problems with it of course. Nita was placed with the small Preventer medical staff and the two men were put in a holding cell. Une thought it slightly unusual that they didn't talk the entire time they were here. As Heero predicted, Quatre notified Une he'd be on his way. Trowa, along with a surprise visit from Duo, made their way to Quatre's hotel.

"I wanna know what's going on," Duo said, "There's no way I'm going to miss out on their secret."

Quatre said sadly, "Heero told me that Nita is better but she refuses to talk to anyone, including Relena and me."

"Don't let it get to you," Trowa said, sitting in the other chair across from Duo on his right.

The Arabian blonde gave a sigh then talked about something else.

**Chapter Six**

Nita had decided while sick that she should tell the truth. Knowing Natte and Jare they'd be upset at first but the idea of being on the run didn't sit tight with her. Besides, there was no way she's be going back to X52 despite how she'd get home sick every once in awhile. She was sitting up in bed while thinking on all of this when a gentle knock interrupted her thoughts. The door opened and Relena walked in.

"I'm glad your awake. Please don't send me away."

"I've only one thing to say and that's to tell Une I'm ready to talk."

"Natte wanted me to give you something. It was found in his suitcase at the motel you were in."

A moment later Relena came back with a Dillards bag and set it in Nita's lap then left. After going to Une's office to relay Nita's message, Relena quickly called Quatre. The whole conversation would take place in the large Conference Room.

Lady Une, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo were sitting around the large oval table. At the last minute the President of ESUN wanted to be part of the investigation. He sat between Lady Une and Relena. Natte and Jare came in first while Une dismissed the two Preventer officers. Next came Nita who's entrance was quite grand. Her loose hair hung in its usual curls of waves and the dress raised a few male eyebrows. It was a dazzling faded red floor length dress with a tint of gold sparkles. The left side of the dress was missing up to a point. For the front of the dress itself it looked as though it was trying to make an effort in holding up Nita's heavy breasts. The interesting thing was that she'd been led into the room with eyes closed. Once again the officers were dismissed.

"Do you mind opening your eyes," the President asked, sternness in his tone.

When she did so gasps of shock rang through the room. Jare and Natte however smiled proudly, triumphantly was more accurate from Heero's view. Still, even for him this was truly amazing. Her eyes were still a startling bright blue but it was the pupil that was shaped into what looked like an upside down black e that made everyone stare.

Natte stood up to announce proudly, "I have the pleasure of introducing you all to Queen Nita Lavishum from planet X52. I'm Mein Majesty's first in command officer."

Jare also stood to say, "I'm Mein Majesty's second in command officer."

Nita said to both of them, "There's no need to tell them my true title. Besides, I'm still not going back no matter what you say."

Frustration registered on their faces but they said nothing at the moment.

The President said in awe, "What exactly does this mean?"

Duo answered, "That aliens really do exist."

At this time Jare and Natte suddenly removed their contacts to also prove their real identities. Relena didn't know what to say or think. The others felt the same.

Finally, Lady Une said, "Are we to understand that as an alien queen you've been here for how long and why?"

Nita sat down with her posture rigidly straight.

"I'll let Natte and Jare take turns in explaining the story."

Jare went first to say, "First, let me give you a brief history on our government. The three main royal families who have governed have been the Grein, Pavilon, and Lavishum families. The Grein family helped build our cities and ruled fairly for several centuries. Its sad to say their line ended when an unexpected disease killed them and also hundreds of people. The Pavilon family started out okay but eventually became power hungry. They slowly started to kill each other off. In the end it was the people's choice that all remaining members were to abdicate and leave. Unable to accept the people's decision, they went mad and died out. The Lavishum family had been in power for over three decades."

Natte took over to continue.

"The Lavishums were a lot like the Greins. Our people were happy for years to come. Nita's father married her mother who wasn't of royalty but that's not unusual. Through out their rein they had three children. Bork, Shinku, and Nita were loved by all. A war broke out between the Lavishums and Nephlites. The Nephlites are another alien race on our planet. This war was about land. The Grand Councilors, eight members who decide what laws to pass and also listen to our people's problems, sent a ship into outer space to find a new way of defeating Nephlites armies. When the ship returned they were over joyed with the results. The construction of those magnificent machines you call mobile suits were rapidly built. Soldiers quickly learned everything about them and were impressed with its capabilities and power. Gundams were soon made for high ranking soldiers such as ourselves."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

Natte went on to say, "Our side won but even now there are constant battles over this land. King Lavishums health was failing so the ruling was turned over to Queen Lavishum. The Kings health slowly decreased over the next few days. The Grand Councilors sent Bork and Shinku to the battlefield to end the war. Months later news of Bork's death and Shinku's blown up mobile suit made the Queen have a complete break down."

"Nita was eleven when the Councilors were given the right to take over the ruling for the time being. King Lavishum died some time after that and the Queen fell into a deep depression. A fight ensued with the Grand Councilors and Nita over when she should rule. Nita argued that she knew what her duties required of her while the Councilors thought she should rule upon her fifteenth birthday. The issue was brought upon the people and they sided with the Councilors."

Nita cleared her throat and Jare stopped. She continued on herself.

"After my 12th birthday I thought that by stopping the fighting the people would realize I was ready and able to rule. How wrong I was. They criticized me to no end, pointing out every wrong decision I made in battle. I did my best to ignore this. I spent three long years battling Nephlites forces. My faithful servant Ella contacted me to say my mother was on the edge of death and had been calling for me. Upon my return I received a shocking blow. A crowd had heard that I'd be returning and were chanting outside the palace gates. They were chanting gleefully: 'No more Lavs! No more Lavs!' My mother died before I reached her door. After that I fled X52 to make a new start here."

**Chapter Seven**

The President sadly sighed, "I'm so sorry about your family. It seems almost unforgivable on what your people and Grand Councilors did to you."

Relena now said, "Please understand now that we know another race has mobile suit data this is what we've feared. Its like a nightmare come true."

Jare pleaded passionately with Nita, "Our people are suffering and need you back. No, those aren't the words they've been screaming but its in their eyes. Nephlite has destroyed a good many farms and food. We've been lucky that he hasn't sent someone to contaminate our water supply!"

All eyes remained on Nita and what she'd say.

"I take it that someone has come across your plans in trying to make me come back," she stated, "Do you know who?"

Natte answered instead, "The Grand Councilors want you fully out of the way. Obviously in order to do that you must be killed."

There was no shock or look of surprise from Nita while he said this. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion.

"They want full power," she stated again, "Do they have any one in particular that should take over the throne?"

Jare replied, "Grand Councilor Lex. It was a unanimous vote among the others."

Her eyes briefly narrowed at the mention of his name.

She thought to herself, _**'**__I won't deny that there's left over hate for what both sides put me through but, that's in the past. The thought of my people suffering makes me sick. That's something they don't deserve.'_

Nita said, "I have a drafted peace treaty for both of you to look over. If Nephlite agrees there is to be no mention of my name or presence."

"Yes Mein Majesty," they said in unison.

Nita then turned her attention to the others.

"As much as I consider Earth my new home, X52 will always be the first."

"We understand," the President said, "however, what concerns us is the return of mobile suits and Gundams. We know you'll do all that you can to stop this but it would be best to have the professionals go with you. The five former Gundam pilots are suitable for this type of situation."

Nita stood and walked over to the window then turned to reply, "They may have more experience in the battlefield than me but these battles focus more on strength. They'll have to be retrained. The real question is do they want to get involved?"

Duo now said, "I can't speak for the others but I know that as long as there's MS's there will be wars. Besides, there's no way I'm gonna pass up a chance to check out an alien planet!"

Nita smiled and said, "Then there's one other thing you should get used to."

She gave a shiver and the sound, followed by the sight of large white with purple tipped wings, spread out from behind her.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed in excitement.

Across from her Natte and Jare looked at her in amazement.

Seeing their reactions Trowa said, "Its their turn to be in surprise."

"What's the matter with you two," Duo mused.

Smirking, Natte answered, "Forgive us but its been so long since we've seen a royal female with wings. It's a rare sight."

"Why's that," Lady Une asked.

Jare said instead, "Sorry but we've wasted too much time already. I'd like to see this new treaty Mein Majesty."

Nita began to walk toward Jare when Natte said to the humans, "I'll contact you after a few days on when we'll be leaving."

From out of his shoes Natte removed a medium sized oval device and talked into it.

"Computer, three to beam up."

The way they were beamed up was like a scene from Star Trek.

Before noon Lady Une was contacted by Natte who informed her that Nita would be arriving in her cloaked shuttle on top of the Preventer building. Lady Une said she'd be waiting on top then. There was a light wind but Une could make out the soft hum of engines approaching. Minutes later Nita came out wearing the same dress only this time her hair was up in some difficult style. Some pieces of jewelry were added.

"Are the pilots ready," she asked.

"Their making some last minute communication."

On coming footsteps made them turn. The five former pilots continued walking toward Nita.

"Well, she really is an alien like you said Lady Une," Wu Fei said, one eyebrow raised in slight surprise at Nita.

With a small note of irritation Nita asked, "Shall we get going now?"

The inside of the shuttle was quite nice. On either side were red plush coushioned seats. The front panel had flat round edge buttons of all sorts of different colors with odd symbols on each. Everyone quickly sat down and the hatch door was shut closed. Nita was sitting in the single chair in front of the panel. The take off was smooth. The shuttle was surprisingly quite fast as they saw that they were already exiting Earth.

Duo asked Nita, "How far to the ship?"

"Its behind the planet Jupiter. Natte will remain here."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"He thinks its best just in case the Grand Councilors send a fleet over here."

"So, if they find out were involved they'll proclaim war on us," Heero stated flatly.

"They'd do that," Wu Fei asked Nita.

"The Councilors think of everything."

"Then we'll have to be on our guard constantly," Trowa said.

Quatre sighed and said, "Wow. They really mean business. This is going to be more than just a challenge."'

"It'll be a challenge alright," Wu Fei said, "a challenge of brains and strength."

The shuttle smoothly went around back of Jupiter and its speed slowed down. The former pilots blinked at the sight of the ship.

It was somewhat similar to Star Trek's Voyager but the neck part had been shortened. The same could be said for the high sitting engines. The shuttle cruised slowly toward the already opened bay door. Nita brought the shuttle down gently just as the bay door was closing behind. There didn't seem to be anyone around until a few soldiers in simple gray jumpsuit's walked about. The six of them walked out of the shuttle. Nita smirked as she waited until the pilots were done looking around the bay with a look of interest. The soldiers eyed the five newcomers with curiosity then went back to what they'd been doing. They continued on where the double doors slid back. The hallway was modest looking, nothing special about it.

"Jare and I need to let you know about our plan. After that Algon will take you to the Simulation Bay where you'll be retrained. Here we are."

The Tactics Bay, Nita informed them, was large with dark blue carpet and bare vanilla colored walls. In the middle sat the largest full scale model of a foreign landscape. It was practically covered with miniature trees and a good sized painted river slithered through the fake forest. The only person standing there was Jare himself. He was looking down at a thick clipboard then turned his attention to them. He smiled warmly.

"Its good to have you all here. Well, here's our plan: Word will spread that you've come to stop the use of mobile suits. By the time the Grand Councilors hear of this we'll already have more than enough fleets to protect Earth and the Colonies. Now, they may not send their troops right away. Sometimes one can't tell what their thinking. Its better to be safe than sorry. As for Nita's peace treaty, you will be the one's to present it to King Nephlite."

Heero asked, "What kind of a person is he?"

"The best way to describe Nephlite and his people is that their almost like giants. Everything around them is literally gigantic. Anyway, he has a suspicious intake on people plus he's got a short temper. Naturally I'll go with you to present you all to him and the peace treaty. Before that happens all of you will be retrained. It'll take more than a few months now. We don't want to rush into this."

"There's something that's been on my mind," Heero said, "If Natte and you are royal officers, wouldn't the Councilors be suspicious of both of you being away for so long?"

Jare chuckled then replied, "Natte and I faked our own deaths. There's a small group of soldiers on both our ships. The rest is with Captain Louie."

Nita said, "This is where the battles have continued on. Most of the trees were cut down when I was there. Another thing, be careful of the wildlife. Algon should be here soon. I'll see you later on."

**Chapter Eight**

Algon was medium height with shoulder length choppy brown hair, light brown eyes, long narrow nose, and dimples.

"Hi! I'm Algon. Please hold your questions until after I'm done explaining what I have to show you."

Duo whispered to Heero, "He sounds like a damn tour guide."

Algon didn't hear this then they followed him to the Simulation Bay. The Simulation Bay was also like that from Star Trek. The room was filled with white outlined black boxes.

"Computer, please show 3-D images of the mobile suit cockpit and pilot."

An almost enormous 3-D images of both items instantly appeared. The five pilots stared at them in fascination and awe. Algon wasted no time in explaining things.

"We call this the Mobile Trace System. As you can see, there are several antennae projections on the pilots shoulders, wrists, ankles, and back of the body. Also as you see there are separate rotating metal rings. The top ring comes down and a spandex type material goes over the pilots head. This system allows the spherical cockpit around the pilot to track movement. If hit by a missile, the impact is sent to the system and the pilot gets a painful shock. All Suit are programmed to act on the pilots emotions and actions. When it comes to emotions the Suit senses this and will change color. Say a pilot becomes angry because he's not getting anywhere with destroying the enemy. The Suit changes red and the pilots power increases dramatically. It's the same for when the opposite happens only the pilots go into what we call Serenity Mode. A pilot can also go into Pure Serenity Mode but it rarely happens. Any questions?"

Wu Fei asked, "How stressful is this going to be on us?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'd pass out from using so much mental and physical energy."

"Woah," exclaimed Duo.

Algon went on to say, "Yes, well your bodies will get used to it. Let's get started."

Algon said to each of them would fight against the enemy for only thirty minutes.

"We'll take it slowly by having you fight against one Suit. You'll be fighting in a wooded area."

Each felt the power and strength of an alien race. Heero went last. It took awhile but Heero got used to the way the Suit moved. On one occasion Heero found himself getting pulverized but soon broke the Suits right arm. Its only good hand formed a fist and bashed it into his face. From within the cockpit Heero's head jerked back and his Taurus Suit staggered backwards from the forceful punch. He almost let go of his saber but managed to tighten his grip around it. With quick thinking Heero ducked and sliced its legs down to size. The simulated Suit exploded and the room returned to normal. Heero dropped to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

The next thing he heard was Algon's voice saying, "Put your head between your knees."

Heero felt better then exited the Suit. The MS vanished as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"That," Heero said with a small smile, "was quite a challenge."

Returning the smile Algon replied, "I bet it was. I'm sure you'd all like to rest now."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Algon showed them to their rooms and how to use the Food Processor. He then went to show the remaining guests to their rooms but was stopped by Quatre.

"When will we be leaving?"

"We left over four hours ago."

"Huh? I didn't feel any movement," Duo said, then turned to the window.

Indeed they were moving and at a fast speed.

"Well," Algon said, "its getting late. We'll continue at nine."

Heero, Trowa, and Wu Fei followed him out. The pilots slept well and were awaken by Algon himself. He then waited for them in the Simulation Bay until they were done with breakfast. They practiced for hours. Finally, Algon wanted them to fight against two MS's. Trowa went first. It was much more difficult, especially since his only weapons were his beam cannon and saber. He fired repeatedly at MS #501 then proceeded to block MS #42's vicious attacks. Trowa realized he'd been fighting for only ten minutes and he could feel the sweat slowly rolling down the sides of his smooth face. MS 42 lifted its sabered arm to strike but Trowa quickly sliced the arm with a clean swipe. It was then that Trowa used the beam cannon to blast MS 42 away. The familiar painful shock wasn't long in coming. He gritted his teeth and went to finish the last Suit off. MS 501 pushed him backwards with incredible strength. Trowa managed to kick the Suit's legs out from underneath and slice the head off. The enemy didn't explode, it toppled to the simulated forest floor. Trowa's knees buckled and down he went to the cockpit floor. He laid on his left side breathing hard like the last time. The cockpit opened to let Algon in. He helped Trowa to his feet then flew to the ground. The others looked half dead.

"I'll get some help for the rest of you."

Sometime the next morning Jare rounded them up in the Simulation Bay. He was full of smiles when seeing them.

"Good morning! We arrived at X52 at around midnight. We're cloaked behind one of X52's moons. Queen Lavishum's peace treaty has been revised. Algon says your training is coming along quite good. Nita won't put the treaty into motion until your training is complete. Well, Algon will be here shortly. Bye for now!"

A minute or so Algon appeared with a big smile. Their training went on for over a little bit of a month. During this time they also learned of X52's wildlife along with the entire history of King Nephlite, Nita's people, and of a few more short lived tribes on the planet. As for the planet itself, it was four times bigger than Earth with four moons spaced far away from it. It had white swirls of clouds, bright to dark blue area's of oceans, and light to dark green patches of forests. They also learned of Nita's language but found it difficult to pronounce the large words. Finally, Algon announced happily that they were ready for the battlefield. Jare had the pilots follow him to the MS Bay which was just below the entrance bay they'd first come in with Nita. After the doors slid shut behind them, the pilots stared for a short while at their Gundams. They gleamed from being waxed.

"You'll find it weird to see more of your Gundams around but you'll get used to it," Jare said.

"When will we be leaving for X52," Heero asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Upon seeing you five King Nephlite will allow for us to see him. He's always been curious about meeting a human. Now, who's going to present the peace treaty to the king?"

With no hesitation all eyes were on Quatre. The blonde blinked at this but said nothing of it.

Instead he asked Jare, "What should I say? I'm afraid I'm still learning your language."

"Nephlite speaks quite a few human languages so need to worry. If you like I'll write a short speech so you can go over it."

"That would be great. Thanks!"

**Chapter Nine**

Jare was finished with the speech before dinner time. Quatre spend a good few hours going over it. The next morning everyone had their own way of feeling nervous. Duo paced back and forth in the bay, Trowa was looking at everything in sight within the bay, Quatre fidgeted with his fingers, Wu Fei kept switching from one foot to the next, and Heero kept pushing himself away from the shuttle then leaning back against it. Eventually Jare showed up with a serious expression. No one said anything while the shuttle smoothly made its way to King Nephlite's palace. When they saw the city it was incredible. People littered the sidewalks and floating vehicles crowded against each other. If there was a war going on there were no signs of it here. Everyone and everything looked good.

"I see no mobile suits," Quatre said, his eyes searching everywhere.

Jare replied, "Nephlite doesn't allow war machines near the city unless its about to be attacked."

The shuttle continued past the elegant tall buildings and weirdly shaped trees. The palace was a one story place with a dull gray coat of paint all around. Standing tall with weapons ready to attack where a few Gundam Heavyarms. The two Gundams made no movements when the shuttle made its landing near the heavy double doors.

"Nephlites soldiers must be on their lunch break," Jare mused.

The hatch door flung open and they made their way to the double doors. A shocked servant girl started at the visitors then welcomed them in. She was taller than the average woman and yet it suited her fine.

She asked Jare in her language, "Ne, lupot polshist abba longst?"

Jare: "Te saj Kling Nephlite."

Girl: "Heia sist bist."

Jare: (pointing to the pilots): "Thiya nist te saj Kling Nephlite. Nowa."

The girl gave them another long look then excused herself. Minutes later she returned and motioned for the pilots to follow her.

"You'll be fine," Jare encouraged them, smiling.

"Well," Duo said, "here we go!"

The servant girl walked them down a long hallway with various paintings hanging on either side. A few portraits hung along with them. They then came to another set of double doors but these were bleach white with silver trim creating a fancy design. She pushed both doors wide open and motioned for the guest to go in. The room was large with no windows. Pushed up against opposite walls were long steel tables with matching chairs sitting on top. More aristocratic portraits of some men peered down at them from their painted noses. Sitting alone in his thrown had to be the hulky figure of King Nephlite. He was, or seemed to be, bigger than a giant. King Nephlite had a shock of short unkempt orange hair, pencil thin eyebrows, a delicate yet good sized Greek nose, and thin lips. He was wearing the biggest uniform they'd ever seen. The fabrics color was dark blue green with a bright red cape doing everything in trying to hide behind the King. His smile revealed perfect white teeth and he got up to greet them. After a round of handshakes each of them thought their hands had been crushed.

"Well," Nephlite said, "What brings you all the way over here? How'd you get here anyway?"

Quatre said timidly, "To make a long story short I found out Natte's true identity before he died. He told me about the MS's and also where Jare's ship was and how to activate it. Our leader, so to speak, has created a peace treaty among the Grand Councilors and yourself. There's no need for war over land."

Nephlite gave a snarling snort of disagreement.

"So, you've learned a lot in three years. Let me take a look at the treaty."

The King carefully took it from Quatre then proceeded to read it. When he was done reading the second page he gave them a look of suspicion.

"This doesn't sound like a human thought this up. It smells of a Lavishum. You do know about the Lavishum family story don't you? I believe she's still on Earth."

Heero said, "Yes, we've read all about the Lav people."

"They don't like to be called that any more."

"Out of curiosity what do they think about not having her here," Duo asked.

"I suppose they feel guilty for what they did. I had to give her credit for some of her ruthless tactics in battle. She was a swift little fighter."

Trowa asked cautiously, "What would you say if we found her then persuade her to take the throne back?"

"Mm. Personally I'd rather deal with her than those self-righteous bastard Councilors. Besides, Nita will never come back."

"What if you were proven wrong," asked Wu Fei.

Nephlite laughed while saying, "She's forsaken her own people!"

He calmed down and continued on to say, "Back to this peace treaty. It's a grand idea but don't be surprised when the Grand Councilors literally throw it back into your faces. Now its my turn to be curious on something. Why send the five of you?"

For a brief pause they said nothing until Wu Fei replied, "We're the original Gundam pilots."

King Nephlite gave a startled look of surprise.

"That wasn't what I expected. In any case, good luck with the Councilors."

"Will you at least consider the offer," Quatre asked sincerely.

Nephlite smiled and said, "Sure, why not? It was nice to have met you all."

**Chapter Ten**

Although Jare didn't mind about them mentioning Nita to Nephlite, he gave them a warning on something else.

"Don't ever mention Nita to the Grand Councilors. They'll immediately think you've found her and are hiding her somewhere safe. I shouldn't have to repeat myself in saying how dangerous they are."

They headed back to the shuttle.

Duo asked, "If Nephlite was suspicious about the treaty "smelling like a Lavishum" then what makes you think it'll work on the Councilors?"

"Easy. Play it off. Now, do you lot want to see the Councilors now, later on or tomorrow?"

Wu Fei replied, "Why don't we do it after dinner time? The sooner the better."

"Mm. By that time news of your unexpected arrival will have reached them."

After the shuttle had landed in the bay, a nervous Nita greeted them.

"How did it go," she asked no one in particular.

Jare left the group to go contact Natte. Quatre, along with a few interruptions from Duo, told her how the conversation went. She agreed with Jare's warning of the Councilors.

"I'm sure you'd like to have lunch now. I'll be up if any of you want to tell me what the Councilors had to say."

"Hey don't worry about a thing," Duo exclaimed happily, "with us here there's nothin' to fear!"

Nita said in a sarcastic innocent way, "Oh really? Well doesn't that just make my day!"

Heero chuckled to himself then lead the group out of the bay.

Once again the pilots felt nervous.

"Whatever happens don't let them get to you okay," Jare said, piloting the shuttle.

"Easy for a supposed dead guy to say," Duo mumbled.

Jare ignored the remark but said nothing more. The lighted up city they flew over was brighter than New York City. Las Vagus would be top dog in this night life.

"How far to the palace," asked Trowa.

"Its almost five miles from the city. Unlike Nephlite's guarded palace, we will be asked to land. They'll search the shuttle then ask what's your business."

"Too bad you have to teleport," Quatre said.

Jare shrugged and soon some familiar commands echoed through the shuttle. Five black Taurus Suits aimed their weapons at the shuttle. As soon as Jare landed he teleported. Upon seeing the five humans the soldiers showed obvious surprise and asked in a different language what their business was. Heero answered then demanded to see the Grand Councilors. The soldiers made no protests. One of them lead the group inside the brightly lit palace. The floors were a light cream color of marble as where the walls. Ancient vases with bright to dull colors had been placed on high stoned pillars. Tapestries of many sizes and rich colors hung spaced out along the walls all the way down the never seemingly endless wide hallway. They now took note of the soldiers outfit. It was a simple light blue jumpsuit with a white trim collar and various odd shaped metals pinned hanging above his heart. Just like at Nephlite's palace, they found themselves walking toward double doors again. These doors were made of a heavy dark copper color with a simple flower design. The soldier told them to wait while he went inside. More than a few minutes ticked by before the doors were opened by the soldier. He closed the doors after leaving. The room in which they stood in was large and lofty with two huge windows on either side. Plush purple curtains remained drawn back by gold braided silk rope. The marble floor was now a swirl of gray and wispy white swirls of mixed smoke. The marble soon formed into six steps leading up to the throne. Sitting on the steps were the Grand Councilors themselves.

Quatre whispered to Trowa, "I thought they'd be older. They can't be any older than forty!"

There were eight of them. They were dressed in different colored Roman togas along with sandals. The man standing ahead of the group had a dangerous look about him with crystal clear eyes with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail.

He smiled politely and introduced himself, "My name is Lex. Let me introduce you to the others."

Lex gestured to a tall, slim man with harsh features that didn't go along with his big violet eyes. This was Grand Councilor Gordren. Next to Gordren was Silvious. He was medium sized with short choppy brown hair and big brown eyes to match. Next was Belbus. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair with piercing big hazel eyes. Helious was short with wavy sandy colored hair and deep big emerald green eyes. Standing next to Helious were two broad shoulder bald men with hard, big black eyes named Junus and Kalet. The last Grand Councilor was named Stantos. He had black hair, big sky blue eyes, and a slanted scar along the bottom lip.

Lex said, "There's talk about your sudden appearance and why you've come. Why are you here?"

Heero took over before Quatre did.

"Don't you know? All of you look smart enough to figure it out."

Their eye color changed to darker colors.

Duo whispered worriedly, "Don't start pissing them off!"

Belbus thundered, "So you're here because your people don't like knowing that another species reproduced mobile suits! This is none of your business!"

"Enough Belbus," Lex exclaimed hotly.

There was an awkward pause and Quatre seized the opportunity to talk.

"We've started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can help stop the war. Our leader has created a peace treaty for King Nephlite and you to read."

Gordren sounded like he wanted to laugh when he said, "A peace treaty? You've got to be kidding!"

Quatre pulled it out from his vest and handed it over to Lex. It took a little longer for each of them to read but it didn't matter. It was handed back to Lex.

"Well," he said, "its quite an idea that could work. Helious, what was your first thought when reading it?"

Helious' eyes were hard when he answered, "It sounded a lot like Nita created it."

"Sorry to disappoint you lot but she didn't," Duo said seriously.

Wu Fei stepped forward with equal hard eyes to say, "Don't bother searching Earth or the Colonies."

They suddenly burst out laughing.

Silvious managed to calm down first to say, "I'm afraid its too late. Once we've found her there's nothing you can do! Besides, we don't want anything to do with your kind anyway."

Lex said, "I'm sorry you've wasted your time in coming here."

Disappointment registered on Quatre's face as he asked Lex, "Then you won't go through with it?"

"No offense taken?"

"No," the blonde said sadly.

They exited without knowing that the Councilors were smiling ruefully.

Jare was already in the shuttle waiting for the group. He sensed their anger and frustration but didn't ask any questions. Back inside the palace Junus turned to Lex.

"We've run out of Gundanium. Earth is the nearest planet that has large amounts of it. The soldiers are becoming anxious to pilot the Serpent Suits."

"Then send a small unit to get it. Junus, make sure you stay cloaked."

Junus bowed then briskly walked out.

"When will we set Plan 2 in motion," Stantos asked.

"In due time my friends. If the humans "accidently" find out that we're in their territory then I guess we'll have to take someone of great importance as a hostage."

Kalet smirked and said, "How about the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"Kalet your truly evil. I love it."

An hour or so later Junus's cloaked ship exited X52's atmosphere.

"I'm sorry that the treaty didn't work out Nita," Quatre said apologetically.

They were in Nita's quarters sitting in roomy open spaced living room. As usual she was wearing an elegant floor length dress.

"Don't worry. Its all part of our plan remember?"

"Yeah, but it would've been better if they'd accepted it."

Quatre hadn't lost his feelings for Nita. The brief kiss at the German hotel ran through his mind.

His eyes must've given away what he was thinking because Nita got up from the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks. Nita, if all goes well..."

The door chimed its interruption.

"Come in," Nita said.

Heero walked in with a serious expression.

"Jare just received a message saying Grand Councilor Junus' ship just left. He's agreed that we should return home. Natte will beam us on his ship after we've arrived."

Nita talked out loud to herself.

"Why go to Earth? What would they want there ... Oh no! They could be going after Gundanium! They've used up the supply we had."

"Terrific," Heero muttered.

"I'll be coming back with you."

"Jare already figured that out so we should be moving now. Goodnight."

Heero eyed Quatre before leaving.

"Well, we both need sleep. Night Nita."

"Night Quatre."

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as they were beamed on Natte's ship Nita asked about the force shields for Earth and the Colonies. Natte met them in the Transporter Room.

"We just finished setting up the last of the shields for Colony X18999. You're going to the Main Bridge," he turned to say to the pilots.

Wu Fei asked him, "Have they started beaming Gundanium yet?"

"Yes."

Trowa said, "Then the next plan is to be put into motion."

"If they fire on us don't worry. I'll be operating from the Weapons Bay. Ready?"

"Not really," Duo muttered.

On the Main Bridge Trowa stood behind the weapons panel about where Quatre and Heero sat, Wu Fei sat at the communications panel, and Duo at the tactics panel. On the screen was an annoyed Junus.

"My how you' ve managed to quickly learn about our technology. What do you want?"

"Why are you here," Heero gruffly asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We followed your ship back here," Quatre said, his anger starting to surface.

"I'm still on X52," he lied.

"Oh really," said Heero flatly, "Then why we seen your ship beaming up our Gundanium?"

The screen suddenly went back to the scene of outer space. A low beeping sound was heard then the ship shuddered violently from being attacked. Everyone was practically plastered to the floor from the impact. Their ship returned fire into empty space. Junus' ship briefly revealed itself. Trowa pushed some buttons and their ship began turning to the left while all the while continuing to get hit. A different beeping sound went off.

"Now what," Duo wailed irritably.

Natte's face appeared on the screen.

"Nita's gone out to fight! Go after her! I'll take care of the ship."

Nita was in a white Taurus Suit with beam cannon in hand and heading toward Junus' ship. A small square screen popped up on the left side of the Taurus screen to show an angry Heero.

"Nita what are you doing?"

"We have to get to Junus before he contacts Lex! If he does then they'll declare war on Earth!"

The five Gundams sped past her suit. A large mixed fleet of Aries and Taurus Suits de-cloaked and opened fire.

Nita declared, "Their covering for the ship so it can get away!"

Trowa stated, "There's too many of them."

The Taurus rushed forward, firing repeated shots, blowing an enemies arm, leg, or head off. There was no need to tell the Gundam pilots to make their move. Duo's scythe sliced easily and effortlessly through two Aries Suits arms. Trowa's Gatling pierced away more than five Suits heads. Wu Fei used his two- headed dragon move to something of the same effect like Trowa but also used his twin beam trident for close rang battle. Quatre was quick to throw his shotels at either the heads or arms at the enemy then go to the next suit. Heero fought at close range using his shield and saber. Within minutes the battle was won.

"That was incredible work," Quatre exclaimed with a tone of proudness.

"Man," Duo huffed, "that was one heck of a workout!"

"Be prepared to dodge Fulton torpedoes," Nita warned.

The ship was now theirs for the taking.

They were dodging rapid Fulton torpedoes as they came closer. Nita tried to open a channel to talk to Junus but he refused to do so.

"Before we do anything else Nita, what's the detailed plan, if you've got one," Heero said.

"It shouldn't take long for you to take over the entrance bay. I'll teleport to Junus' room to see if he's there first. Here we go!"

The Gundam pilots and Nita were angrily greeted by more Aries Suits. Nita went over to a corner and made the Taurus kneel on one knee before officially teleporting.

Junus was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. This couldn't be happening! He had a gut feeling that he wouldn't win this battle with mobile suits. No, when the humans found him, he'd be ready to show them how he fought. Wait... Kalet said he'd be following hours after he'd reach Earth. Junus started to go back into his bedroom when he felt another presence. He hadn't heard the door chime. Junus slowly turned around.

"So you are involved in this," Junus thundered angrily at Nita.

She stood there in the spandex outfit color of off white.

"After what happened to you we figured you'd never come back or interfere with us again."

"Despite what happened to me it still doesn't give you, the Grand Councilors, the right to make our people suffer."

"Suffer," he said incredulously, "no one is suffering!"

"That's not what I've been told."

"Forget that! Kalet will be here soon."

This was a small relief to her but knew not to waste any more time. Her right hand instantly turned to a hollow white color and a small but perfectly yellow ball was firmly within her grasp. Junus had done the same but he flung his at her. Nita was quick to teleport and when she saw him next, his expression was of shock. He went to attack again but Nita was faster. Her power hit him directly in the chest. Junus staggered backwards with pain etched on his face. Brightly colored blood soaked his clothes as his dead body thumped to the floor.

"You gave me no choice," she whispered softly.

Just as she was about to teleport, another figure rushed in. Kalet's reaction at seeing her was the same as Junus' had been. Upon seeing his dead friend, Kalet's surprise turned to outraged anger at her.

"You bitch," he snarled, "You'll die for what you've done!"

"He brought it upon himself just like what your about to do."

"I don't care."

Kalet didn't use his powers, rather, he went to tackle her to the floor. He missed then felt pain in his right arm. Nita had used her powers to break his arm. The pain wasn't long in coming. Trying to push the pain aside, Kalet used his good arm to use his powers. Nita easily avoided the flying energy balls then went to finish Kalet. His dead body toppled on top of the glass coffee table behind him. It collapsed from his heavy weight. Nita teleported back inside her Taurus Suit.

**Chapter Twelve**

The Gundam pilots had split up. Wu Fei and Duo had gone to fight Kalet's forces. As for Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, they were still standing their ground from within the ground from within the Entrance Bay. Nita's Taurus came back to life.

"Listen up guys. Switch to cloak mode and get the hell out of here, as far away as possible."

"What are you planning Nita," Heero demanded.

"Just shut up and go," she said irritably.

The Taurus disappeared after they had heard her tone. Natte contacted them.

"What's she doing now?"

"She wouldn't say," Quatre replied.

"Guys, take a look back toward Junus' and the other ship," Trowa said.

They turned back to see a now uncloaked Taurus getting repeatedly hit from both sides.

"Can't we help her," Quatre asked.

"I know what she's got planned so stay where you are," Natte replied sternly.

Within seconds the Taurus' color changed to gold and its weapons floated somewhere not far off. The Taurus' legs were straddled, arms out straight, and then small plasma particles began to appear faster and faster, creating a huge power ball in the middle of both spaced out fingers. With a quick heave the plasma ball shot forward toward the remaining Suits. They exploded in the familiar balls of fire. The same thing was done to the Councilors ships. The white Taurus sped past them with nothing to say.

Nita teleported to her room, not wanting to see anyone right off. She took a long shower to ease the tension. After this Nita ordered the computer to take any messages and to refuse any visitors wanting to see her. Tonight she knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Upon waking up and seeing the early time, Nita sighed deeply and got up. She put a robe and slippers on then walked slowly around the ship. Nita stopped to look out the large oval window and took in the sight of the Colonies and Earth.

"You too huh," Wu Fei said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Wu Fei. Yeah I couldn't sleep any more. What's bothering you?"

"All of this is still so unreal for me. The others were worried about you."

"They shouldn't."

"That's what I said."

"You might as well know that I'm planning to go see King Nephlite as soon as possible."

"What for? Even when he sees you he still may not sign the peace treaty."

She suddenly smiled and replied, "I've a gift that will change his mind."

"And the Grand Councilors?"

Her smile quickly faded but she said, "I'll confess something here. Although my people don't deserve any of this, I can't help but feel good about it. Isn't that awful? Another thing is that I have plans to show my feelings to my people. I want to see their reactions and to also hear what they have to say. I can't help but feel this way. Eventually word will reach them that I'm back and I don't want that to happen. I want to shock them, to shock my people. So I'm going to see Nephlite then my people, and finally the Councilors."

"Hope it works out. I'm staying here with Natte. He mentioned that force shields should be set up around Earth and the Colonies. I'm going to help. Are you going to relay this conversation to the guys or do you want me to?"

"I'd appreciate it if you talked to them. I've some other things to consider."

Wu Fei returned to his room.

Duo and Trowa were the first to find Nita busily helping the mechanics with the Mobile Suits. Duo got straight to the point with Nita.

"I don't think some gift will change Nephlite's mind, no matter what it is."

"What's the gift any way," Trowa asked.

"I'm not telling. I'd prefer it if all of you returned with me."

"Oh I see," Duo exclaimed, "you want to surprise Nephlite."

"Of course. What did Heero and Quatre have to say?"

Trowa answered, "Quatre was a little bit sad but said he understood and Heero had nothing to say."

"So will you guys return with me?"

"Sure! None of us want to miss anything. Well, maybe Wu Fei but that's nothing new with him," Duo said.

"Then I'll get this ship turned around."

The sight of X52 again filled her with unexpected happiness. Knowing it wouldn't last when she'd walk through her city, Nita cherished it for now. The pilots had been ready while Jare didn't think she should go through with it. They argued for quite awhile until Duo spoke up.

"Jare, it's a losing battle man."

"Your right. I don't even know why I bothered."

He briskly walked out of the bay and to the Main Bridge. The shuttle landed a little bit closer to the palace. The same servant girl answered the door. This time she greeted them like they were family. She raised an eyebrow at the hooded cloaked figure behind them. The group followed her back to the Throne Room where some changes had been made. The steel tables with chairs had been pulled out and was littered with dirty dishes and cups. More than a few other servant girls were quickly and quietly gathering the plates and cups then stopped to stare at the visitors.

"Sta," she commanded to them.

She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her out and closed the door behind them.

"Smells funny in here," Heero said, eyeing some of the left over food on plates.

Quatre mused, "That wouldn't stop Duo from taste testing it."

"Hey! Just shut up okay?"

They chuckled while Nita slightly shook her head. The door opened and Nephlite strode in.

"Well, what can I do for you now?"

Heero said, "We'd like to talk about the treaty again."

"What?! Why do you want to waste time on such a thing?"

Quatre questioned him, "Didn't you say you'd think on it?"

Nephlite scowled at seeing the dirty dishes and such then turned his attention back to them.

"Yeah so I did. Who's your hooded friend?"

The figure knelt to bow then using both hands pulled the hood away.

"Queen Lavishum my Lord."

"So, you want the throne back huh?"

"I honestly don't know if I do."

Nita stood back up but never took her eyes off his.

"Mm. Why are you so desperate for me to sign the treaty?"

"Actually, I know you'll sign it."

He laughed like thunder.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I have something you've been wanting for a long time."

Nita out stretched her right arm from within the black cloak with fist turned upright. Her fingers slowly opened and what Nephlite saw made his eyes go wide with shock. In her palm was a small yellow green seed.

"A seed is part of your peace agreement," Duo questioned incredulously.

Nephlite explained still in awe, "This is no ordinary seed. It grows into one of the rarest trees on this planet. My people consider it a treasure."

Nephlite now looked at Nita.

"I'll do whatever you ask my Lady."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nita placed the seed into Nephlite's gigantic palm and closed his fingers around it.

"Plant it after we leave. I'm going to talk to my people now."

"I'll have my troops stop fighting in the ..."

"No," she said firmly, "the Councilors will suspect something."

"They'll come out once the soldiers see you."

"No they won't," Heero stated, "we'll be keeping them busy with some of Natte's and Jare's left over soldiers."

"Not for very long you won't."

"True," Quatre acceded, "but it'll give Nita some time to talk to her people."

"Well, best of luck to you. Those Councilors are tricky sons of bitches."

"So everyone keeps reminding us," Trowa said.

They took off in the shuttle and headed briefly back to the ship. The Gundam pilots escorted the shuttle to the city.

Grand Councilor Lex was reading outside in the palaces backyard. Gordren sat next to him and said, "I've received word that our troops are cloaked and ready to attack."

"They reached the human territory faster than expected. Was there anything new to report?"

"No."

"Then let them take over the humans," Lex said simply, not looking at the book.

"When will we put Plan 3 into motion?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Should we still consider Minister Darlian and the President of ESUN as bargaining tools?"

"Yes. Have Captain Louie's men capture them immediately."

Gordren bowed and went on his way.

Back on Earth Relena Darlian was entering her office when she was hit from behind. Blackness engulfed her quickly. The two masked soldiers beamed back to the cloaked ship while the third one placed a devise underneath the office chair.

Relena awoke with a start. She'd been praying that this had all been a dream. Unfortunately when her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, the events came rushing back much to her dismay. The room in which she'd been placed in was cherry along with being posh. Relena wasn't smiling. At least she wasn't bound or gagged. The other thing she was worried about was the President of ESUN. A big beam of sunlight brightened the room, making it welcoming despite her situation. Relena walked over to the window and what she saw shocked her.

"My God we're on X52," she exclaimed in a whisper of shock.

Everything was bright to dark green from the grass to the weird trees. This beautiful scenery was shattered by the presence of the Aries Suits, guarding the palace. Relena sat there thinking for a long time on if she should try to escape or talk a soldier or a servant into helping her and the President out of here. The main problem might be that they wouldn't understand her.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nita landed the shuttle gently on the rooftop of a building then teleported to the streets. The sudden appearance of a hooded cloaked figure, plus four Gundams slowly walking behind made everyone stop. The noisy city slowly quieted down. Nita kept walking through the some what crowded streets. She took in the sad expressions of most of her people and at the high food prices. There were other sad sightings but she didn't wish to look upon it any longer. For the Gundam pilots the 3-D images they'd seen of the city came to life. The city was crammed with buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes. There were sidewalks that stretched and turned every which way. Tall and weird trees poked over or in-between certain buildings throughout the city. Nita pulled the hood back and then tossed it aside. Gasps of surprised recognition rang out. She wore a sexy black strapless floor length dress with more than a few slits in various places. At Nephlites, her hair had been down but now it was up in a Queen's Knot. Her pearl earrings jingled whenever she moved her head and the matching necklace sat still around her elegant neck. The front of the dress was made to push her breasts flat, yet, from the looks of it, it was failing its job. Nita continued to walk forward and from time to time looked about the city some more. She floated in mid air now and gave a slow, deliberate clap. Her voice was loud and clear as she addressed her people.

"I applaud you on a job well done with what you've done with the city. I also congratulate you on picking the right ruler."

Quatre and the guys were on a private channel.

Duo couldn't help but say, "Ouch! If that's not a slap in the face then I don't know what is."

Heero stated, "She's kept her rage bottled up for so long and now that she's here its going to all come out."

"Yes, but she's forgiven them at the same time," Quatre reminded them.

Trowa replied with a little bit of doubt in his tone, "I don't know. Things can change with someone like Nita."

The people looked as if they had indeed been slapped in the face my Nita's words. Their eyes either lowered to the sidewalk, up at the sky, or to some other object near by. Heero thought they'd speak out to defend themselves, but not so. Nita saw this too but knew she needed to finish getting this anger out.

"What's happened to the out spoken people who ridiculed me? I find it hard to believe that just because the Grand Councilors took over, that it should suddenly silence your voices."

Heero said to the guys, "Let's spread out."

"What's taking Jare so long in contacting us," asked a worried Quatre.

"I'm starting not to like this," Duo replied.

"Let me see if I can contact him," Trowa said, his face disappearing from their screens.

"I'll leave it to you on deciding on who you really want. I will however give you some good news. King Nephlite's troops will be removing their mobile suits from our territory."

Heero's voice boomed over her's.

"Everybody move out or find a safe place to hide! The enemy is coming!"

People understood the Gundam's hand motions and went running.

"How many are coming," Nita asked seriously.

"More than you'd want to know. Get somewhere safe."

"No way! I'm going to face them. Maybe I can change their minds."'

Now Heero was angry when saying, "Don't be stupid!"

"It's a losing battle Heero," she said with a small smile.

Nita took off flying in the enemies direction.

Jare's serpent suit system had been hit and now he couldn't get the damn thing moving. Natte and his remaining loyal troops had been successful in surprising the enemy at the palace grounds. Unbeknownst to the Grand Councilors, Captain Louie had quickly sent out four unit troops to battle it out with the Councilors troops on the outskirts of the city. Like Nephlite, the Councilors agreed that mobile suits shouldn't be kept around the city. Jare told Louie to send a few more to Earth just in case. He knew Natte would be thankful for more men. The serpent suit abruptly moved forward then turned back to get beamed back to the ship for repairs. Then Trowa popped up on his screen and demanded to know what was going on.

"So far we've got things under control over here. I'll have Algon contact you soon."

"Suit badly damaged?"

"Yeah. I'll be heading toward you guys as quick as I can."

Trowa was about to bleep off but not before Algon came on with a look of worry.

"The enemy is deploring more troops! I don't know how much more we can take. Captain Louie wants to know if now is the time to tell his men to turn against the Councilors!"

"Give him the go! Trowa, see you guys soon."

Much to Algon's disgust a few of the enemies suits had gotten through. They didn't get very far though. Something invisible sliced their heads off.

"I don't think so," exclaimed Duo.

"Thank the Gods," Algon said happily.

"Let's keep the weak lines from slipping up! I don't wanna see that happening again!"

Deathscythe H uncloaked and went running into the enemies line of fire. Some of the soldiers thought this crazy but then some tried it out. The enemy started to back off.

Algon notified them, "Captain Louie should be done telling his men to turn against the Councilors and pledge their loyalty into saving their people."

Their suits beeped to notified them of another approaching suit coming their way. Heavyarms let out a mass of its missiles. The suits standing in his way were quick to duck. The ground was blasted away as were more than five enemy suits.

"What's going on with the others," Duo asked Trowa.

"Quatre staid back to make sure the people were safe while Heero went after Nita," he answered with some amusement.

Duo laughed, "That's a new one. Heero chasing a girl?"

Trowa blocked an attack then shot the serpent's head off.

**Chapter Fifteen**

It wasn't long until Sandrock and Wing Zero showed up.

"Where's Nita," Algon asked, not seeing her.

Heero replied with anger, "She teleported before I could grab her."

Nita suddenly appeared from thin air, hoovering close to Wing Zero's left hand.

"Algon! I've been talking to Ella. She's going to be our inside spy."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Of course! Tell your men to stop firing."

"Have you lost it woman!?"

"Don't question me, just do it now!"

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, "All units stop firing right now!"

Nita shouted, "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

Amazingly it worked for both sides. She then teleported up and down the line, talking to the enemy.

"You should be ashamed of fighting against your own comrades! By the Gods, what have the Councilors done to you to do such a thing? Have you not thought about what this is doing to our people?"

Nita teleported to MS #194 and pointed an accusing finger.

"What about you?"

She did this to a few more times. Each time she did their heads jerked back from being startled by her sudden appearance.

"Have you seen how their suffering? Have the Councilors kept whatever promises they made? I'm sure they haven't. Well? What do any of you have to say?"

There was quite silence. Then, Taurus suit #81 stepped out and turned to Nita.

"Why have you returned after all these years?"

Nita sighed and replied, "Well for starters because the Councilors sent assassins to kill me. The other was when I was told on what was going on here. Besides, it was also time for me to let go of what had been done to me in the past. I won't deny that there's still left over anger but I'll eventually let go. I want to make a new start. Now I'm asked, not as a royal heir, but as a normal person to put an end to this madness; to this pain."

Algon stated proudly, "Nita has already made peace with King Nephlite."

Murmurs of surprise arose then serpent suit #53 announced, "I'm not speaking on behalf of everyone here but, the Grand Councilors have done more harm and haven't kept their promises. I believe in what you've said Mein Majesty. I have pledged my allegiance to your words."

He laid his weapon down next to his foot and proceeded to kneel and bow to her. Except for the Gundam pilots, every single suit was kneeling and bowing to her. Compassion filled Nita's eyes at the sight. She teleported on Sandrocks's right shoulder. The enormous fleet stood back up.

Nita announced, "There are a few more things you should know. The first is that Jare and Natte are still alive. Natte is back on Earth to keep an eye on things. Jare has been fighting amongst his remaining loyal soldiers. The second is this ..."

She gave a shiver and her wings spread out to the bright sky. Gasps rang out.

Suit #81 suddenly said, "Mein Majesty you should know that two days ago the Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth."

"How is that possible," Quatre asked in a higher then usual tone.

"Easy," #81 replied, "They staid cloaked behind the moons until Councilor Lex gave orders."

"Oh that's just great," Duo exclaimed angrily.

Algon opened his mouth to say something when Jare popped up on his screen.

"How are we holding up?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Nita talked this unit into joining us."

"What?!"

"Uh, I've got bad news though. The Councilors sent a large fleet to Earth two days ago."

"Shit! No wonder Natte hasn't answered my messages."

Nita said, "Well, I'm going to talk to a few more troops then return to the ship."

She hoovered at a distance from the gundam pilots to say, "Natte and your people will be needing you more than I will."

"Come with us," Quare said.

"No. The sooner I clear things up here the better."

Heero said, "Keep us posted on things here. I'll contact you on what the situation is for us."

She nodded then teleported.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not knowing on how many days since the President and her had been here, Relena did her best to keep her mind on positive things. The door to her room was unlocked and a different female servant walked in with a tray of her dinner. This one was plump with healthy shiny dark brown hair pulled up and wore little makeup on her handsome face. Relena did feel hungry and it was good food. She got up from the bed and to the small set up table. Relena almost dropped her cup when the woman talked in a low husky whisper.

"Minister Darlian are you not?"

"Yes."

"The President is fine. I am a devoted friend of Ella, Queen Lavishum's former faithful servant. The Queen has recently been here talking to Ella. Now that we know both of you are here, Ella will notify the Queen of your whereabouts."

"Do you know..."

A soldier appeared in the door way with a gun. The servant refilled her cup then hurriedly bustled out. Once again the door was closed and locked.

Meanwhile, Natte was just returning from the battlefield when a soldier said Lady Une was demanding to speak to him. In his room he turned the screen on. A frantic and angry Lady Une looked back at him.

"Lady Une, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining how the hell the Vice President of ESUN and Minister Darlian were kidnaped by the Grand Councilors soldiers!"

Natte was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Excuse me? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Dorothy went ballistic when she found out she'd been talking to a hallagram! The same could be said about the President. Where could they have taken them?"

"Anywhere. I'll notify Nita and Jare right now. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Natte out."

Nita was pleased at convincing four other units to join her side. For now they would pretend to be on the Councilors side and fight while also convincing others to join Nita's side. Darkness was quick to cover itself on this side of the planet. At the last minute Nita decided to teleport to Ella's room. The sight of seeing Ella again made her smile. Ella was an attractive woman in her late 40's with burgundy hair pulled back into a tight bun and she had big bring hazel eyes. She still had her maids uniform on. It was a light gray color with a white apron tied around her waist and white heeled shoes. Nita realized there was another woman in the room. She recognized it as Gina, Captain Louie's eldest sister. The two woman's eyes filled with excitement at seeing her. After quick hugs Gina told Nita about the two humans. Genuine shock etched the young queen's face then she re-composed herself.

Gina said, "I've already told Louie. He thinks its best to keep them here a little longer but I disagree."

"I'll let Louie know of my plan okay? You two get away from here fast."

They nodded and Nita teleported to the rooms where Gina said the hostages were in. Upon seeing Nita, Relena wanted to cry for joy but thought better of it. Nita told her of the sudden plan and said not to worry.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jare told Nita of Natte's worrisome message. He was walking with her to her quarters.

"I know all about it."

"You do? How," he asked surprised.

"I teleported into Ella's room where I also saw Gina. She informed me of the situation. Have the pilots left yet?"

"Hours ago. Louie's sister told you what exactly?"

She filled him in. Meanwhile, back in Earth Territory, the gundam pilots' own ship spit out of the portal like a bullet and into the familiar sight of a chaotic war. Before leaving, Jare told them they'd be having their own ship and maintenance crew. Trowa put the cloaking shields on and piloted toward Jupiter where Natte's ship still sat, cloaked like before. Natte's tired but happy face came on screen.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys! So far everything's under control."

He proceeded to tell them about some tactics plans when Heero said they'd beam over. No sooner had Natte's face disappeared then Nita's came on.

"Hey babe! What's going on," Duo asked in his usual cheerful way.

"Oh man! I hate to tell you guys this but the President and Relena are being held as hostages at the palace. Don't freak out! I've talked to them and have come up with a simple plan. I've decided to let the Grand Councilors know that I am involved but not before the President and Relena are safely beamed on my ship. After my brief talk with them I will also be beamed up then high tail it back to your side. Well?"

Heero crossed his arms across his chest to say, "As if we have a choice."

"That's very true. Well, I've got to calm Lady Une down with the news. Bye for now!"

The next morning, without telling Jare of her plan, Nita snuck a shuttle back to X52. For some odd reason she felt calm and confident. She landed the shuttle on another rooftop, put the black cloak on, and teleported into Ella's room again. Ella was surprised to see her so suddenly.

Nita whispered, "Do you have a Communicator- T?"

"Yes. Right on the dresser."

Nita turned the oval device on, did a frequency change, and teleported to the Presidents room first. Both of them were awake and dressed. Once they were safely on board she gave the Transporter guy a count down time until to beam her up as well. Nita took a deep breath, exhaled, and teleported into the Throne Room.

A sense of relief came over Nita when seeing the empty room. There was only one chair sitting atop of the stairs. Nita took her seat and waited. Much to her dread yet relief at the same time did Grand Councilor Lex enter by himself. A look of shock took over his face then he smiled evilly at her.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

"Your soldiers have done a piss poor job in trying to kill me."

"Indeed they have. So we were right to assume."

"Yes you were."

"What can I help you with? Please don't tell me its to take back your rightful place."

"That was part of it but I also wanted to say that before this war ends I will have my revenge."

"Oh really? I'm afraid I bring bad news. We've captured the President of ESUN and Minister Darlian."

Nita sprang into her acting role.

"You did what?! Where are they?"

Lex laughed and said, "As if I'd tell you."

"Fine then, I'll just capture and torment some of your soldiers into telling me."

Lex said flatly, "Lots of luck."

"You'll hear from me again."

She glared at him and was then beamed back to her ship.

Before heading to the Main Bridge, Nita checked on the President and Relena who were tired but very thankful. Nita ordered for the ship to get a move on it. She then told Jare what happened. As she suspected Jare was furious at first then he unexpectedly began kissing her hands.

"Your so much like your mother! I'll contact Natte of our arrival."

Back at the palace no more than a few hours later, Grand Councilor Lex was notified of the emergency. Enraged, he stormed off to tell the others.

The gundam pilots were in the battlefield when Nita's ship zoomed out toward Earth. A well rested President and Minister were beamed to their offices. On their way back to Natte's hidden place they got in a cross fire of some suits but quickly got out before serious harm could be done. On board Natte's ship and in the Tactics room did Nita and Jare join the group. The gundam pilots wearily staid standing still in their mobile suit material.

Wu Fei said to Natte, "Near the X18999 colony the Rebels have tried everything in destroying the force shield generators. They've been wasting so much time on it and I don't care in _trying_ to understand it."

"The Rebels," questioned Jare, looking at Natte.

"Its to identify the enemy better."

"Good idea," Nita said.

Natte smirked then said to Nita, "Both sides are equal in battle."

"You can say that again," Duo said.

Nita said, "King Nephlite withdrew his forces days ago. The Councilors were so surprised by this sudden move that they told the troops there to advance forward and keep fighting."

"I take it Lex was surprised to see you," questioned Quatre.

"Oh yeah! Right not though we need to come up with a plan to totally stop this war."

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

Trowa suddenly said, "Why not set out certain units that look like backup then give a known signal to capture them."

"Trowa your brilliant," Nita exclaimed happily.

She unexpectedly gave him a hug while he blushed. There were a few chuckles. While Natte and the others talked some more on the plan, Nita went to get ready for the battlefield.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Lex was still outraged by the little stunt Nita had pulled on him. So she knew more than he thought. That wasn't good. He sent Helious, Silvious, and Stanos to earth to put plan 3 into motion. Lex said he'd contact Nita about plan 3 and give her an hour to decide. By that time the three Councilors would have picked a Colony to attack wether she gave up or not. Meanwhile, Nita was glad when Natte informed her that Wing Gundam Zero was ready for her. The minute she was wearing the spandex material Heero came on her screen.

"Hope you enjoy the gundam," he said, smirking.

"What you really mean is: Hope you can handle it."

Trowa himself put the mission into action. It worked like a charm. Before long the ships holding cells became full. Nita enjoyed the way Wing Gundam Zero moved easily and effortlessly in a fight. Right now she avoided the Serpents missiles. Using her saber she sliced the remaining missiles then rushed toward the Rebel. The fight was over after slicing the suits arms and head off. Nita continued to the next retailing suit.

On the second day of returning to Earth Territory, Nita had come back to her room to get some sleep when the ships computer said she had an incoming message from X52. Not surprised at seeing Lex, she still acknowledged the Grand Councilor Lex. Lex licked his lips when seeing her in the skin tight material.

"I must say that your mother passed her shapely figure on to you very well."

"You've no right to talk about my deceased family."

"Oh, do forgive me," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Our troops will stop attacking the humans if you allow us to get more gundanium."

Bewildered Nita said, "That wouldn't stop you no matter what."

Lex put plan 3 into action.

"True. Its time you knew that our technician staff has come up with a computer virus. This virus will make any force shield collapse. Do I make myself clear?"

Nita winced much to Lex's delight.

"Give me an hour to think on this. I'll contact you with my decision."

Lex bleeped off as Nita collapsed into a near by chair.

Lady Une was doing some late night paper work as usual when Nita came on screen.

"Grand Councilor Lex just talked to me. If I don't stand down Lex will try his new computer virus on the force shields. I've already ordered my troops to each colony and earth to protect. The President of ESUN has also been notified. Be prepared for an invasion."

Une briefly struggled not to scream then said sincerely, "Now we've become a new burden for you."

"I'm doing what is right."

"So you'll go through it?"

"Yes."

"Take care Mein Majesty."

Nita gave a weak smile then bleeped off.

There was one more thing to do. She had less than thirty five minutes left. From what the computer told her, the gundam pilots were all together in the Simulation Bay. Duo answered her call.

"Nita! What's cookin' babe?"

"The others need to hear this. I've little time left."

She told them the same thing.

Nita went on to say, "What really worried me is when Natte said he didn't think we had an anti-virus wave program built into these particular generators. Thankfully we do. When the virus hits, the clear shield will turn green. I'm entrusting you with the in cryptic codes to turn the program on. You can operate from where your at."

Heero held pen and paper and wrote the codes and instructions down.

**Chapter Nineteen**

On the Main Bridge of his ship, Silvious was smiling after Lex informed him that Plan 3 was going through.

"Put Plan 4 into action after we've gotten the gundanium," Lex said, grinning.

Silvious couldn't help but laugh.

"She's falling into our trap so easily! I can't believe it!"

"Helious said the same thing. Stanos will be leading the Serpent suits to the gundanium. Gordren will be paying Captain Louie a personal visit."

"The traitor deserves to die!"

"Yes he does. I'll talk to you later on."

The screen went back to the scene of the hectic battle yards away from his ship. Some of Nita's soldiers didn't want to stop fighting. Minutes later however the battle ended for the moment.

While the battle stopped momentarily, Stanos' ship and fleet picked the gundanium clean. As Stanos' ship headed to get past the planet Pluto, Helious' and Silvious' cloaked troops let their missiles go. On the L2 Colony a missile exploded a small section away but not causing any more damage. Heero got the L2 force shield up just in time as more missiles came. They crashed and exploded into the shield then dissolved. He frantically worked on the others. Finally Heero was able to secure earths shield. He let out a puff of air.

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Wu Fei said, "I don't think Nita will allow you to."

Wing Gundam Zero sped to the L3 Colony to help and to also talk the Rebels into joining her side. The gundam pilots were already spread about. The anti-virus worked like it should. By now the Rebels should be pissed about it. Wing Gundam Zero was suddenly intercepted half way to its destination by an enemy suit. Nita recognized the 92 as that of Silvious' favorite number. She wasn't even going to ask how he snuck over here.

"Well," she said flatly, "you didn't waste any time in finding me Silvious."

"Of course not. You always did like the Zero gundam. Besides, its time for revenge. By the time you reach the X18999 Colony, Helious will have already taken it as a hostage."

"What?!"

"Oops," Silvious said innocently, "I guess Lex forgot to mention the rest of his plan."

Zero's saber popped out and into its right hand then went to attack. The newly painted black Serpent moved swiftly and easily away. Silvious yawned calm Nita attacked again only this time the saber crackled against something invisible. She quickly withdrew as it revealed itself. It was Gundam Epyon in all its glory. Nita realized that Silvious hadn't been talking to her through the Taurus, but rather the gundam. The Taurus had been programmed to respond to enemy attacks but Silvious was able to control the gundams system as well as the Taurus'.

"Why do you gawk so long Nita," Silvious sneered angrily.

"How dare you bring another gundam into all of this!"

"Oh shut up," he replied irritably.

"That's what I'll make you do!"

Already knowing that Silvious would block the attack, she could go ahead and destroy the other suit. The enemy Taurus exploded, causing Silvious and Nita's suits to being pushed away with violent force.

"I must admit you're a fast thinker," Silvious said, managing to regain control.

Nita did the same. Within a blink of a eye Epyon was spitting out bullets at her. The segmented whip- like rod lashed her repeatedly. The pain transmitted was awful as Nita desperately tried to block and attack back. She saw an opening. Grasping both Epyon's wrists Zero kneed the cockpit door. The gundam doubled over as she heard Silvious gasp for air. Within seconds Zero was in Serenity Mode.

"That won't save you!"

Silvious charged while Nita teleported behind him. She quickly used this short time to go into Pure Serenity Mode. From within the cockpit Nita placed her hands on the suits walls. Her powers quickly traveled through out the machine causing the system to go crazy. As this was going on two bumps were forming rapidly, changing into wings!

His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions Silvious exclaimed, "That's impossible! That would mean ..."

"Oh yes Silvious."

The massive wings stretched slightly forward with plasma particles already forming an energy ball within Zeros hands. When it was done the perfect energy ball looked like a bubble with another small gold ball of energy inside. Nita teleported then Zeros wings swooshed the power ball forward. For something so spectacular it moved kind of slowly. From out of nowhere another white Taurus pushed the energy ball into Epyon then crashed into Nita. The blast was so powerful that both suits practically reached Colony X18999.

"Hey," Duo exclaimed with worry, "are you two okay?"

"Heero answered, "Yeah. I don't know about Nita."

Jare grumbled, "Heero, that was a foolish thing that you did."

Ignoring Jare's statement Heero focused on Nita. Her mobile suit had returned to normal but the wings remained.

"Nita, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

"Besides feeling weak and having a headache I'm fine. We've got to stop Helious from taking X18999 as a hostage."

Jare said, "We helped Natte in convincing the Rebels to join your legion. Naturally Helious gave us no choice but to destroy him."

"What about Stanos," she asked.

"He got away."

"We'll worry about him later. Now, return me to my ship."

**Chapter Twenty**

Meanwhile, Captain Louie was taken aback from the sudden appearance of Gordren's relentless attacks on him. Gordren was piloting Altron Gundam. He mainly used his twin beam trident and pair of turrent-mounted beam cannons in the hopes of finally winning the battle. Captain Louie's Taurus was being slashed with scars from left to right. Getting fed up with not being able to kill the traitor, Gordren used his trident one last time. He twirled it like a baton then shoved it slightly above the cockpit door. The Taurus' right leg and left arm exploded off. Gordren grinned when hearing Louie yell mercifully in pain from the electrical volts. Stanos had returned but brought bad news.

"I'm afraid Nita has killed Helious and Silvious also Lex."

Belbus turned worriedly to Lex to say, "Why can't we catch her? It shouldn't be so hard."

"No it shouldn't. Gordren, when Nita returns here would you do us the honor in bringing her back personally?"

Gordren smiled wickedly as he replied, "It would be my pleasure."

After the battle with Silvious Nita slept more than a few hours. When she awoke her headache was gone and she felt re-energized. So she went to the Simulation Bay. The four pilots went looking for her until Quatre asked the computer where she was. Upon entering the bay they were greeted with by the sight of a one on one fight. Nita and a simulated fighter were going into a full blown attack using powers or not. The male fighter was in uniform while Nita wore sneakers, jeans, and black tank top. His fist collided with her jaw and sent Nita stumbling backwards. He then went to karate kick her upper chest but Nita clutched his leg and easily flipped him on his butt. He went for her legs but she just jumped out of reach. Becoming tired of this Nita shivered her wings out. Within seconds she held the Pure Serenity energy ball in her spaced out palms. She threw it down at his shocked face. As soon as it hit him the room went back to normal. Nita folded her wings back when seeing them.

Duo said, "I'm so glad we're on your side!"

"So am I. What can I do for you lot?"

Heero said, "Duo's burning with questions."

"Okay," Duo said, "I've got to know why is everyone so afraid when seeing your wings? I understand they represent power, but to be afraid?"

"Mm, how can I put this ...?"

She began thinking then answered, "Its considered extremely rare for anyone in the Royal family to have wings, especially females. If a Royal family member has wings it shows power and honor. If that member is female it means the same thing, but it also means that when she has a child that gene will continue down the line. At the same time it also means that my powers are either equal to the mens powers or greater."

"Its all so clear now."

"Thought it would. Any more questions?"

"How do they disappear, the wings of course."

"A chemical from by brain triggers my wings to shrink until fully gone. It hurts every time they're pulled in."

"No wonder you keep them in," Quatre said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much. The four of you will have to find another ship fro your gundams. I'm going to leave again pretty soon."

Duo said to Nita, "I know I don't have to worry about anything bad happening here. I'm going back with you."

Nita started to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

Heero then said, "You should've seen this one coming. In any case, we should hurry back. This time however, the Grand Councilors are going down."

The six of them took a shuttle to Algon's camp. Algon had been trying to contact them about Captain Louie. After exiting the shuttle a young soldier escorted them to the medical tent. Nita couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Louie. The pilots looked on sadly. Captain Louie was laid flat on his back with iv tubes running into his right arm. His chest and ribs were thickly wrapped in bandages. His color was so chalky that Nita thought he might already be dead. Algon had been sitting in a chair but was now standing with a worried expression.

"What happened," Nita asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Algon answered with anger, "Gordren did this. In the time you've been gone, people have started to revolt against the military."

A sense of hope came over Nita when she heard those words.

"Good. Will Louie live? Has his family been notified of his condition?"

"Yes to both questions. At dawn we fight. The remaining Councilors have a hidden unit surrounding the palaces' premises from what I've been told. The Councilors themselves will be in the battlefield."

"Ella staid after my rescue mission?"

"Yes. She's waiting inside your tent."

Nita parted ways from the pilots when nothing more could be said or done for the day.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Hands shook Nita awake much to her irritation. She sat up clutching the sheet to her nude body and squinted at the concerned face of Ella.

Ella whispered, "Mein Majesty, Lex has ordered near by troops to surround the city!"

Growling with anger she flung the sheet aside as Ella lit the carosine lamp hanging above. Ella told Nita that her gundam was here. Flying to the gundam she saw soldiers running out of tents to their own MS's. Algon came on screen.

"I've sent the pilots out ahead with a small troop. Trowa will let us know what locations the Rebels are at."

Their suits took off and they were greeted by a yawning Duo. Trowa reported the locations and Algon repeated this to other units. They would split up to take which ever location.

Quatre asked Nita, "Doesn't the city have any other means of protection?"

"There is and I was about to go turn it on."

Algon explained, "The city has a bubble shield for if the enemy is coming too close. However, we don't know if its still operable or not."

"There's only one way to find out. Who would've guessed the Councilors would stoop this low just to win a war," Nita said disgustedly.

In cloaked mode she took off.

Gordren was having some better luck. He'd found Algon's camp and was now making his way to the medical tent. The foolish nurses had left Louie, thinking nothing bad would happen. Gordren quickly made his way over to the cot where Louie was making a remarkable recovery. He slipped out a hunting knife. The blade came down over the Captain's heart.

"Huh?"

The Captain's groggy eyes were open and he grasped Gordren's wrist with both hands, the tip of the blade hoovering slightly above his bare chest. Louie opened his mouth to shout out loud but Gordren made sure nothing came out after using his free hand. A returning nurse saw the scene, grabbed an empty water pitcher, and crashed it over the Councilors head. Gordren pushed past her and beat a hasty retreat to his gundam.

A soldier notified Algon what had happened and was already packing the camp up.

"Good man. Let me know your new location. Algon out."

Meanwhile, Wing Gundam Zero cautiously made its cloaked way towards the city. Hoping to avoid an attack, Zero quietly reached the one story building miles up ahead. Zero knelt at an odd angle while Nita teleported inside. Thankfully no one was there to get in her way. In the basement there sat one huge wall panel with thousands of different colored flat buttons.

"By the Gods we've gotta change this," Nita muttered aloud.

She hurried to the middle and began pressing buttons.

During their battle, Algon happily announced that the shields were up.

"She is worried about why the city looks so deserted. Nita will be heading to the palace after she tries to find some sort of life. I'm afraid it could be a trap."

Heero said, "I feel the same."

Deathscythe H's scythe sliced a few more Serpent Suit heads off with little trouble. Trowa led a few Rebels astray then got rid of them as well. They broke through the Rebels line of defense and soon Algon was telling them her location.

"Oh crap," Duo said.

Up ahead stood Zero, and facing her where the Grand Councilors in their gundams. Altron looked ready to pounce on Zero.

"Lex is piloting gundam Deathscythe, Stanos is in Shenlong gundam, and Belbus is piloting gundam Sandrock," Algon said hurriedly.

Quatre stated, "Carefully spread out. The Councilors could have cloaked suits awaiting for our arrival as well."

Heero inched his way closer to Nita's right side. He wanted to align himself in Altron's way. Next to Altron was Shenlong so Quatre headed past Heero. Trowa and Duo positioned themselves at a distance near the last two gundams. Algon has his beam cannon aimed at Lex. From within their cockpits they heard the on going conversation.

"Give up Nita," Lex hissed coldly.

"I don't even know why you lot insist upon wasting my time with this shit!"

"Watch your mouth," Belbus snapped.

"Make me!"

"I'll teach you a lesson right now," Gordren raged.

Altron made its move and so did Wing. Heero revealed himself while his saber popped out. He braced himself for the attack and wasn't disappointed.

"You! Your such a nuisance!"

"Gordren, you talk too much."

"What?!"

Wing saw an opening and sliced Altron's chest. Altron was turning red with anger. Not at all surprised Heero continued to draw the outraged Gordren away from Nita. Trowa and Quatre had their own struggles to deal with. Lex freed himself from Deathscythe H's powerful grasp around his arms. Algon fired two shots but Lex easily dodged the attack. Deathscythe ripped the beam cannon from Algon's hands and shot the MS's head off. Nita grappled with him until Deathscythe's head banged against Zero's. Zero's saber was in her right hand. Deathscythe cast the gun aside and pulled his scythe out.

**Chapter twenty two**

MS's were ordered to hurry to the city by Stanos. Duo helped Algon get out of the way. Five suits shortly appeared. Duo sliced a Suit's arms off and took it's saber. The others began firing at him. Heero rained heavy gunfire using his vulcan cannons on Altron. Trowa found himself crashing backwards into buildings. When he blinked Sandrock was already using its vulcan cannons on him. Trowa gritted his teeth at the pain and kicked Sandrock's legs out from beneath. Heavyarms moved out of the way as Sandrock came barreling down on him. Heavyarms stomped the head. Quatre was having some difficulty himself. He was in a choke hold and couldn't get free. Then, from the sky, Nita rained gunfire on Stanos. For just a second the enemy had loosened his grip enabling Quatre to shove his elbow in the gut area. With swift moves he sliced its arms off. Stanos cried out in pain. Heero breathed heavily, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Gordren and him tried pushing each other back and forth like sumo wrestlers. Gordren won and punched him hard. Wing grabbed Altron's legs and jerked them toward him. Gordren cursed while going down. Wing beeped a warning but it was too late. Deathscythe rammed into him with Zero closing in on Lex.

Quatre yelled, "Stop! Look around!"

An enormous crowd had gathered and they were angry.

Lex demanded, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Nita answered triumphantly, "Their tired of this madness as am I."

"Give up Councilors," Duo said, "its over."

"No," Lex shouted angrily, "I won't have anyone ruin our plans!"

He went to attack Nita but she teleported the gundam away! Belbus and Stanos had managed to get out of their destroyed gundams and stood some-what apart from each other.

Stanos shouted, "That's impossible!"

The crowd was now starting to head toward them but they suddenly stopped, their eyes turned to horror.

"What's that," Deathscythe H pointed in the distance behind Stanos.

"Don't move," Gordren said with a tone of worry.

A two-headed black snake with a high curved tail with an attached odd object to it was making its way toward Stanos. At first it seemed to be interested in the destroyed gundam but then their eyes locked onto Stanos' shiny spandex material.

Gritting his teeth Gordren said, "Someone do something!"

Stanos' panic stricken face staid on their screens. He then turned to flee. The snakes tail went back then forward with the object flying through the air and straight into Stanos' spine. He gave a grunt and fell flat on his face. The crowd and Belbus backed away as the snake coiled around its snack.

"Move out," Nita said calmly.

The Councilors didn't argue.

Now that everyone was safely away, the crowds anger returned and they began shouting insults at the Councilors. The gundam pilots translator kicked in.

"We're tired of this pointless war!"

"You should be ashamed of killing your people off!"

"Leave here and never return!"

"We've got a real leader who cares!"

Zero made a silence gesture and the city became eerily quite again.

"The people have spoken. What is your response?"

Altron and Deathscythe turned red.

Lex said, "Whatever types of tricks you've got planned none of you will live long!"

Heero said, "Now your being stupid."

The people sensed an up coming battle so they made their way to safety. Belbus was led away by murderous stares. Lex attacked first. Deathscythe slashed at Zero several times but unsuccessfully. Gordren moved fast and gave some swift punches to Duo and Quatre. Trowa crashed side ways into him then using his gatling arm gave Gordren a left hook punch. Altron crashed into a building. Wing attacked relentlessly with his saber as Altron blacked what blows he could. Zero suddenly discarded its weapons. Deathscythe did likewise.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Lex said grinning.

Zero teleported at a distance with its wings spread fully out and arms strait out.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Come closer and find out."

Zero went into Pure Serenity Mode and Nita was rapidly pulling her power sources together. The spectacular energy ball shocked and fascinated everyone who saw it. For the Grand Councilors they were also frightened and immediately knew what this meant.

Gordren demanded with a tone of hysteria, "There's no way a royal females powers can elevate to that point!"

"I bet right now I've become more appealing to you," she said smiling, "However, I don't believe in sparring your lives."

Qutare interjected, "Now wait Nita! There's got to be another way."

"Sorry Quatre but our laws and our ways are not yours to interfere in."

Gordren began to laugh wildly, "That's telling him!"

Duo snapped, "No one asked for you worthless opinion!"

Zero flung the ball while shouting, "Zero Purity Blast!"

When it hit Deathscythe, the gundam went flying backwards and in mid air the gundanium started to turn bright red. From within his cockpit Lex couldn't believe this war the end. The head burned out the gundams electrical system and the heat now turned to small fires. The explosion sent a wave of scattered debris in every direction. The wave hit like a fist, causing those on the ground to grab something. The sound of a lot of glass breaking could be heard from quite a ways in either direction. Still in Pure Serenity Mode, Zero gently landed. The pilots saw that Nita was standing on the open cockpit door. She looked like a radiant gold Goddess making her way toward them with wings spread out.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Altron stood and Gordren said, "If you've had your powers all this time then why didn't you just blow us away back then?"

"Power isn't everything Gordren."

"Hey, the people are coming back out," Duo said.

The enormous crowd turned into thousands more. They stared in awe at Nita. Belbus was pushed in front of Zero.

"If the people of X52 agree with their Queen, Grand Councilors Belbus and Gordren are to resign. After this is done they will be located to a section of X52's forest to fend for themselves."

A loud roar of cheers filled their ears.

"I'm sure that a treaty stating that the re-make of mobile suits will never be re-built in this sector of the universe will be signed and witnessed on earth."

More cheers of joy continued for awhile. Nita's color returned to normal and she smiled sweetly to the pilots. They couldn't help but smile in return.

Many months passed before the treaty could be signed. Queen Lavishum was true to her word with the former Grand Councilors punishment. Their deaths was a joyous and also sad moment to most. King Nephlite and Queen Lavishum became good friends and had all mobile suits thrown into the sun. Captain Louie, Natte, Jare, Algon, and four other well known men were asked by Nita to become the new Grand Councilors. All accepted with great honor. Queen Lavishum had Natte and Jare remove the force shields from earth and the colonies. Finally, Nita's ship arrived and a shuttle made its way through earth's atmosphere. The treaty signing was taking place in front of the former Romefeller Foundation. A small group of media were allowed access but staid at a distance. The former pilots stood a ways back from the three important figures all wearing the Preventer uniforms. The President of ESUN, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, and the Preventer Director Lady Une stood waiting for Queen Lavishum.

Queen Lavishum stepped out wearing an elegant lavender dress with white shoes. The top of the dress shaped her chest into a heart with no straps. She had some gold pieces of jewelry on while continuing to walk forward. The new Grand Councilors stepped out around her.

The President welcomed them warmly, "So glad to have you here Nita, Grand Councilors. We have a table set up over here."

After signing and a round of handshakes Natte handed her something.

"Now," Nita started, "in order to keep this peace between our species I'm going to plant a Pinsu tree."

The size of an avocado seed hoovered above her open palm. Grand Councilor Jare used his hands to dig a five inch hole and the seed dropped into it. They stood back with everyone watching. The dirt moved then a green sprig poked through and continued to grow. When it was done growing it was a willow tree but with small exotic white flowers looking like curtains.

"Mein Majesty something's missing," Louie stated.

She walked up to it, placed a hand on its trunk, and used a little power. They couldn't see what happened but Nita returned with an oddly shaped fruit. Algon withdrew a small knife and cut some pieces.

Nita handed the three one and said, "Its really good. Go ahead and eat it."

They voiced their opinions until Natte said they needed to go. The Grand Councilors climbed in but Nita abruptly stopped. When she turned side ways Heero was halfway in joining her.

**The End**


End file.
